Mario Bros Corydycepts Theory
by joshman501
Summary: What if the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't always the Mushroom Kingdom? What if It was taken over by Fungus at some point? Also, What Happened to all of the humans on earth? Is Mario actually a bad guy helping the Fungus? Hopefully, we will find out in this theory! Enjoy!


This is the story of how the world of Mario was destroyed by Fungus...Enjoy.

The former queen of the Mushroom Kingdom had three daughters: Peach, daisy and Rosalina. Peach ended up getting infected with an intelligent version of the Cordyceps fungus and she ended up killing the former queen.

Her two sisters didn't know what was happening at the time so they both fled. Rosalina fled to space, and daisy went to her desert kingdom, possibly infected with the fungus as well.

After that, the former residents of the the mushroom kingdom we're turned into mindless Toad zombies with mushrooms on they're heads, and they protected the princess as best as they could. They we're powerless against bowser though, so they needed help from another human in order to defeat Bowser and keep him away...

Bowser was actually the good guy though, because he tried to stop the cordyceps virus from spreading, by turning all of the infected toad people into stone, and planting horsetail to keep away the fungi. He even kidnapped the princess to try to cure her, and to keep her from spreading the fungi.

The local Goomba's we're just a native species trying to get they're land back from the evil fungus, and the Koopa's we're bowsers soldiers that were also trying to help defeat the evil... Little did they know though, there was an even bigger enemy afoot... and his name was Mario.

Mario was a local plumber minding his business when one day, the toads recruited him to help "save" the princess. Mario knew it was the perfect opportunity to strike it rich, and fall in love, so he took the job and went after bowser, not knowing the true story...

Mario went to multiple castles and lands, killing multiple Goombas and Koopas in the process. He didn't care about the things he killed because he assumed they we're just enemy's. He also had no idea that the bricks he broke were actually the petrified remains of zombified toad men.(Mentioned in Super Mario Bros 1 manual.) Bowser tried to stop Mario, but Mario was foolish, and wouldn't listen to reason... Mario just wanted to 'rescue' the princess, and 'save' the day.

So after destroying multiple castles, Mario finally saved the princess and defeated Bowser. After that, the brain washed princess realized Mario's potential, and kept him around as her bodyguard and possibly her lover. Luigi was there too, since him and Mario always stayed together.

From that point on, Bowser was determined to stop the fungal outbreak and defeat Mario, and he tried to defeat him in each game. You also notice that the toad people are in each game now, and they're quickly spreading they're fungal disease.

The fungal outbreak spread to countries all over the world, transforming the humans into weird looking fungal monsters...

In delfino plaza, the people transformed into fat monsters covered in fungus, and they sprouted little palm trees from their heads. In other places, the people transformed into toad people, and other various creatures. The Cordyceps completely took over everything... Even the hills, trees, cactuses, and clouds had eyes that were all attached to a global network of fungus, and the eyes watched over everything... Bowser was the only one that saw what was happening to the world.

I'm Super Mario 64, Bowser kidnapped the princess and put a spell on the castle. In Luigi's mansion, he tried to capture both of the Mario bros in a haunted mansion by teaming up with the boos. In Mario sunshine, he got Bowser jr to kidnap the princess. In Mario galaxy, he tried taking the princess to space to be cured, but Mario stopped him... Not even resetting the universe with a black hole could fix the mushroom kingdom. (Done by Rosalina in Mario galaxy 1)

Rosalina was the only sister that managed to escape earth in time before getting infected by the fungus, and she wept for her sisters, and dead mother. She longed to return to the mushroom kingdom, her former home, and she checked on it every year. She was most likely in space trying to find a cure for her sisters, but something went wrong, and the ship became over run with toad people.

In super Mario galaxy, you can see toad people all over Rosalina's ship, and she wants you to defeat Bowser now. Before hand, she was probably working with Bowser to try and cure her sister, but the fungus invaded her head, and made her give up on that.

At the end of the game, she knew the only thing that could save her, would be to reset the galaxy with a black hole, and so she did... After that, everyone but her we're flung back to the mushroom kingdom, while she remained in space as some sort of space goddess.

The mushroom people are still alive, but the world is now jumbled up and weird. We will see what the future holds in Mario Galaxy 2, and onward... What will happen to the world of Mario now??

The end!! For now...

I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to improve upon this theory! Leave comments in the review section if you have any suggestions, or just message me please.

Thanks for reading!! More theory's to come!!


End file.
